the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Monk
Monk, also known as the Queen of Quills,''' '''is a character in The Messenger. As the Queen of Quills, she is the fourth boss of the game and is fought at the end of Quillshroom Marsh. Before the events of The Messenger, Monk was a promising Messenger who restored Rivière Turquoise by bringing the Butterfly Matriarch. She also defeated the Primal Fear that once ruled Quillshroom Marsh. However, as the Primal Fear died, it cursed Monk and transformed her into a Fallen. As the Queen of Quills, she transforms trespassers in Quillshroom Marsh into mushrooms. Monk had the power to travel back to the past, unlike Ninja who has the power to travel to the future. Profile Appearance Looks like a Monk. Personality Acts like a Monk. Boss Fight There are four metal hooks total, two on a lower tier and two on a higher tier. Queen of Quills jumps between the hooks and hangs from them during the battle. Queen of Quills's whip uncharacteristically deals 2 damage instead of 1 damage. Phase 1 * 34-45 HP The Queen of Quills hops to the midair center of the arena then hops again to reach one of the lower-tier metal hooks. She hops to the opposite lower-tier metal hook, releasing a wave of parachute seeds that rains down from the sky. The parachute seeds sway left and right across the screen in large sweeps as they fall downward, and the seeds disappear upon contact with the ground. The Queen of Quills jumps back to her original metal hook, releasing another wave of parachute seeds. The Queen of Quills then releases a single whirlybird seed that drops straight down into the ground, and the whirlybird seed instantly grows into a Wallaxer. Ninja can attack the Wallaxer to Cloudstep and reach the Queen of Quills. If Ninja attacks the Queen of Quills while she's hanging idly from a hook, she falls down to the ground level and becomes dizzy for 6 seconds or until 6 damage is dealt to her while she's on the ground. If 6 damage is dealt to her while she's on the ground, she does a "flurry attack": she does a damageless pushback against Ninja, then she releases a horizontal wave of many quills. She then returns back to her standard attack cycle. If Ninja fails to utilize the Wallaxer to reach Queen of Quills, she'll jump down to the ground level and perform a jumping-whip attack three times in a row, where she jumps slightly above Ninja, then as she descends, she attempts to whip Ninja. Ninja can duck at the moment she's about to whip him to avoid taking damage. (If Ninja ducks too early, then the Queen of Quills will account for this.) If a parachute seed touches Ninja, Ninja transforms into a helpless mushroom creature and cannot move. Any Wallaxers that were active will disappear from the arena. The Queen of Quills jumps down to ground level and walks slowly towards Ninja with her whip at the ready. If she reaches Ninja, she'll whip Ninja, which deals damage and Ninja snaps out of mushroom form. Ninja can also spam jump/attack about 27 times in order to break free and return to his normal form. Breaking free from mushroom form resets Queen of Quills's attack cycle, and she jumps to return to her metal hooks. Phase 2 * 23-33 HP Phase 2 is similar to phase 1, but instead of dropping 1 whirlybird seed, she drops 2 whirlybird seeds, 1 on either side of the arena. If Ninja deals 6 damage to her while she's on the ground, she'll do a "flurry attack" and return to a metal hook like usual, but afterwards, she'll jump to the center of the arena at ground level to perform another "flurry attack." She'll then return back to her standard attack cycle. Phase 3 * 19-22 HP Phase 4 * 2-18 HP Phase 5 * 1 HP Main Story Blank. Trivia * Blank. Gallery Queen of Quills QueenQuillsIcon.png|Queen of Quills's talk portrait icon. QueenOfQuills8_Idle.png|Queen of Quills's idle spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_IntroWhip.png|Queen of Quill's boss fight intro spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Jump.png|Queen of Quills's jumping spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_JumpSpin.png|Queen of Quills's somersaulting spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_HanginIdle_0.png|Queen of Quill's hanging on-a-metal-hook sprite. QueenOfQuills8_Cartwheel.png|Queen of Quills's cartwheeling spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Fall.png|Queen of Quills's falling spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Panting.png|Queen of Quills's panting spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Hurt_0.png|Queen of Quills's hurt sprite. QueenOfQuills8_PushBackFX.png|Queen of Quills's pushback effect spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryIN.png|Part 1 of Queen of Quills's flurry spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryLoop.png|Part 2 of Queen of Quills's flurry spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryOut.png|Part 3 Queen of Quills's flurry spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Walk.png|Queen of Quills's walking spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_WhipAttack.png|Queen of Quills's whipping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDeath.png|Queen of Quills's death spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Spore.png|Queen of Quills's parachute seed spritesheet. QueenBoss_Seed_8.png|Queen of Quills's whirlybird seed spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Quill.png|Queen of Quills's quill sprite. Steam Trading Card 8.png|Queen of Quills's Steam trading card. Steam Trading Card Artwork 8.jpg|Queen of Quills's Steam trading card artwork. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts the Queen of Quills in the upper-left. Monk QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_Idle.png|Monk's idle spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_Jump.png|Monk's jumping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_JumpSpin.png|Monk's somersaulting spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_WhipAttack.png|Monk's whipping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_ArmInAir.png|Monk's sprite for the ending. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset04.png|The Tower of Time statue, "QUEEN OF QUILLS." Monk is depicted uncharacteristically wielding a staff instead of a whip. ru:Монахиня Category:Characters Category:Bosses